Super Junior We Got Married-Kyumin ver
by XianMin
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dipasangkan dalam We Got Married?/ A Kyumin fanfiction/Yaoi/Typos
1. Prolog

**Super Junior We Got Married-Kyumin ver**

_Teaser_

"MWOOO" Ke delapan namja tampan itu menutup telinga mereka ketika mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari kedua rekan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seorang namja tampan yang biasanya di juluki 'prince manager' akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sang manager tampan itu, membuat Sungmin merengut tak suka.

"Tapi kenapa harus kami _hyung_? Tak bisakah member yang lain saja?" Tanya Sungmin memelas. Oh, betapa tidak sukanya Sungmin dengan tawaran kerjanya kali ini.

"Iya, kenapa tidak yang lain saja?" Timpal Kyuhyun juga. Delapan member lainnya hanya menggeleng tida setuju mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja kau. Tidak tahukah jadwal kami sudah padat merayap? Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menerima tawaran itu" Ucap Eunhyuk yang memang menolak mentah-mentah kalau saja tawaran itu diberikan padanya.

"Yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu benar Kyuhyun-ah, Sungminie. Jadwal mereka terlalu padat untuk menerima job lagi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah sangat sibuk dengan promo duet mereka, begitu juga Henry yang sibuk dengan solonya. Yang lain juga sangat sibuk belakangan ini" Ujar sang manager yang disambut anggukan antusias dari kedelapan kepala yang lain.

"Aku sebenarnya terima-terima saja kalau diberikan job. Tapi masalahnya job kali ini adalah WGM. Ah, tidak maksudku masalahnya adalah kenapa acara WGM itu memasangkan kami? Apa mereka sudah gila menikahkan namja dengan namja?" Protes Sungmin tidak terima.

"Oh ayolah Min, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Aku juga dulu cukup menikmatinya, yah seperti sedang berpacaran dengan gadismu" Ucap Kangin santai.

"Kau sih enak hyung. Masalahnya pasanganku kali ini bukan gadis manapun, tapi seorang _namja_" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal, Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Ne, _namja_" Gumam Sungmin.

-/-/-/-

"Kissing scene? Haruskah?" Tanya Sungmin ragu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Mereka bilang seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya" Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"T-tapi..tapi..."

"Kita bisa latihan kalau kau mau"

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar usulan gila Kyuhyun. Latihan? Maksudnya latihan berciuman? What the!

-/-/-/-

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang bertemu dengan Siwon" Ucap Kyuhyun menyindir. Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukankah kita memang harus senang kalau ada yang mengunjungi rumah kita? Apa kau cemburu?Ahh... Kau pasti cemburu" Ucap Sungmin jahil.

"Terserah saja" Ucap Kyuhyun malas. Melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun memuat Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Eummm... _Kyopta_~" Ucap Sungmin menatap gemas _suaminya_ yang sepertinya sedang ngambek berat.

-/-/-/-

"E-eh? K-kyu? Kau mau apa? Ahh... Jangan Kyu.. Ahhh..."

"I want you tonight _hyungie_" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, membuat Sungmin harus menahan napasnya karena jarak Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Andwae Kyu... ANDWAE... AHHHHH"

TBC or END (?)

He~ Annyeong...

Aku bawa judul baru lagi...

Tapi aku belum confident jadi aku keluarin teasernya dulu...hehehe...

Ada yang berminat? Review juseyo :3


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Xianmin

**Ide cerita milik Author sepenuhnya, kalau ada kesamaan konsep merupakan ketidaksengajaan belaka. **

**WARN: FF abal-abal, Kalimat Tidak Baku, Typo bertebaran**

**BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK BACK**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

Chapter 1

Suasana kamar berlatar krem itu terasa sepi siang ini. Entah mungkin ada lem perekat di ranjang itu atau tidak hingga sang pemilik tak kunjung bangun dari ranjangnya, padahal matahari sudah cukup tinggi saat ini. Kedua penghuni kamar itu terlihat masih memejamkan mata mereka erat, yah, keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, anggota dari boyband Super Junior yang terkenal itu kini masih betah bergelung dalam selimut hangat mereka. Lalu kenapa mereka terlihat santai-santai saja? Ah, itu karena Super Junior mendapat libur sehari setelah kemarin menyelesaikan SuperShow nya di Taiwan. Bertanya dimana anggota yang lain? Tentu saja mereka melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Ryeowook yang kini tengah membuat sarapan kesiangan mereka.

"Aish, mungkin bom nuklir tiba-tiba meledakpun beruang-beruang pemalas itu tak akan bangun" Gerutu Ryeowook sebal. Jujur saya Ryeowook juga ingin kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya, namun manager nya yang terkenal dengan sebutan prince manager itu dengan seenak hati meminta Ryeowook membuat sarapan karena sang manager ingin ikut sarapan di dorm.

"Annyeong" Sapa seseorang yang baru saja memasuki dapur, nampaknya namja tampan itu baru saja bangun dari hibernasinya.

"Hyukie hyung? Ah, bisakah bangunkan yang lain? Dorm yang diatas juga, tadi Junghoon hyung menelpon. Katanya ada yang ingin disampaikan pada kita, sekalian ikut sarapan bersama" Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Ryeowook yang kini tengah sibuk mengaduk entah apa itu di dalam panci besarnya. Setelah berhasil mencerna dengan baik apa yang Ryeowook katakan, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh dan segera melesat menuju kamar member lainnya.

Butuh perjuangan sebenarnya untuk benar-benar bisa membangunkan member lainnya bagi seorang Lee Hyukjae. Dimulai dari Donghae yang malah menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk ikut tidur hingga berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena ternyata pintu kamar mereka dikunci dari dalam. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si magnae. Eunhyuk menghela napas pasrah ketika tak ada tanda-tanda pintu laknat-menurutnya- itu akan segera terbuka.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya sang prince manager a.k.a Kim Junghoon datang ke dorm, berniat menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting sambil ikut sarapan-terlambat- bersama member Super Junior.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung tiba-tiba datang? Bukankah kami diberi libur?" Tanya Siwon setelah menyeruput Moccachino buatannya sendiri. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh kimchi ke dalam mulutnya, membuat kerutan samar terlihat di dahi seorang Choi Siwon. Member lainnya-Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Donghae, Henry dan Zhoumi sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah keruh Siwon.

"Aish, menyesal aku bertanya" Gumam Siwon kesal lalu kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda Siwon-ah. Memang ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian, tapi kemana member yang lain? Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian semua berkumpul?" Tanya Junghoon mulai serius.

"Kangin hyung dan Shindong hyung sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya Kangin hyung ingin mengajak Shindong hyung ke tempat gym" Ucap Ryeowook, lalu setelah itu pandangannya beralih pada Eunhyuk yang membuat namja itu angkat suara.

"Eung... Sebenarnya Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya. Tapi mereka susah sekali dibangunkan dan yang menjadi masalahnya adalah kamar mereka dikunci" Ucap Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Junghoon hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat tingkah laku artisnya.

"Huft. Baiklah kalau begitu aku menyampaikan berita ini pada kalian dulu, member lainnya akan kuberitahu nanti. Jadi begini..."

-SKIP TIME-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore ketika seorang namja tinggi-kurus itu terbangun karena gemuruh dalam perutnya semakin menjadi. Tangannya bergerak gusar mencari susuatu di atas nakas, meraih jam meja berbentuk kepala kucing-terlalu imut- matanya membuka pelan namun setelahnya terbelalak melihat angka berapa yang ditunjukkan jarum pendek jam itu-tepat diangka empat.

"Ah, pantas rasanya lapar sekali" Gumam Kyuhyun malas. Sempat diliriknya single-bed sebrang yang diatasnya terdapat gulungan selimut pink yang besar dan padat, rupanya hyung kesayangannya itu juga belum bangun. Ternyata mengajak Lee Sungmin bertanding game semalaman membuat namja cantik itu terlalu malas hanya untuk membuka matanya, yang dibutuhkannya hanya tidur yang banyak-mumpung hari ini libur.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi, sekedar cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Rasanya malas sekali kalau harus mandi dulu, perutnya juga sudah meronta minta diisi. Segera Kyuhyun melesat menuju lemari pakaian lalu mengambil celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat dan t-shirt polos warna putih. Kyuhyun sudah akan membuka pintu kamarnya, namun langkahnya tertahan mengingat Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hyung... Sungmin hyung...ireona..." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan hyung kesayangannya itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah kalau nantinya Sungmin akan terganggu, tapi kasian juga kan Kyuhyun kalau tidak ada temannya makan-dasar manja.

"Sungmin hyung... ireona..." Setelah perjuangan kecil akhirnya Sungmin mulai menggeliat dan membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang memanggilnya dan mengguncang tubuhnya. Oh lihatlah gerakan pelan nan erotis saat namja kelinci itu mulai menggeliat malas, belum lagi kaos yang tersingkap itu. Menampilkan tubuh putih mulus tanpa noda yang mampu membuat semua yeoja maupun namja-gay-meneteskan air liurnya melihat pemandangan indah itu. Sayangnya Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja dan dia normal.

"Eunghhh Kyu? Wae?" Tanya Sungmin malas, berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

"Aish, hyungie. Jangan tidur lagi, ini sudah sore. Palliwa, aku sangat lapar" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik Sungmin agar segera bangun. Menyerah! Akhirnya Sungmin segera membasuh wajah dan mengganti pakaian lalu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP di atas ranjangnya. Mereka segera keluar menuju dapur, perut mereka sudah meronta untuk diisi.

Tanpa disangka ternyata di ruang tengah ada semua member juga manager mereka, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merasa bingung dan malu karena baru saja bangun.

"Kalian sudah bangun?" Tanya Junghoon yang sedang duduk di single sofa, sedang member lain ada yang duduk di sofa maupun di karpet-kelihatannya mereka sedang nonton film.

"Iya, kami baru bangun. Ada apa hyung tiba-tiba datang? Bukankah kami diberi libur?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang pada kalian berdua. Tapi sebaiknya kalian makan dulu" Ucap Junghoon, sedangkan member lainnya memilih untuk tutup mulut saja.

"NE~" Seru KyuMin kompak lalu bergegas menuju dapur. Makanan sedang menunggu mereka, tahu.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior. Semua orang berada di sana, termasuk Kim Junghoon sang manager tampan yang kini duduk santai di single sofa berwarna krem itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdua di sofa panjang sedangkan yang lainnya memilih duduk rapi di atas karpet. Semua orang memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan pandangan cemas serta takut, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk menyampaikan project besar untuk kalian. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada member lainnya, tinggal kalian berdua yang belum tahu. Kalian berdua akan dipasangkan dalam sebuah Reality show, semoga saja kalian berdua bersedia" Ucap Junghoon mencoba membuat suasana yang nyaman dalam pembicaraan kali ini.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja tidak hyung. Memang kami harus mengisi acara apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang sepertinya cukup senang dengan tawaran kali ini. Sudah lama dia tidak mendapat tawaran pekerjaan seperti ini, apalagi dengan member Super Junior.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran" Gumam Kyuhyun yang juga terlihat antusias. Jadwalnya akhir-akhir ini sangat sedikit, sepertinya menyetujui tawaran kali ini tak ada salahnya.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan di acara We Got Married" Ucap Junghoon hati-hati. Senyum ramah di wajah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin perlahan memudar berganti dengan kerutan samar di dahi keduanya.

"Acara WGM kali ini berbeda karena mereka membuat WGM khusus namja dengan namja dan pihak WGM meminta kalian menjadi pasangan di acara itu" Ucap Junghoon masih dengan wajah ramahnya. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sepertinya terkena serangan jangtung mendadak.

"MWOOO" Ke delapan namja tampan itu menutup telinga mereka ketika mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari kedua rekan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seorang namja tampan yang biasanya di juluki 'prince manager' akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sang manager tampan itu, membuat Sungmin merengut tak suka.

"Tapi kenapa harus kami hyung? Tak bisakah member yang lain saja?" Tanya Sungmin memelas. Oh, betapa tidak sukanya Sungmin dengan tawaran kerjanya kali ini.

"Iya, kenapa tidak yang lain saja?" Timpal Kyuhyun juga. Delapan member lainnya hanya menggeleng tida setuju mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja kau. Tidak tahukah jadwal kami sudah padat merayap? Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menerima tawaran itu" Ucap Eunhyuk yang memang menolak mentah-mentah kalau saja tawaran itu diberikan padanya.

"Yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu benar Kyuhyun-ah, Sungminie. Jadwal mereka terlalu padat untuk menerima job lagi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah sangat sibuk dengan promo duet mereka, begitu juga Henry yang sibuk dengan solonya. Yang lain juga sangat sibuk belakangan ini" Ujar sang manager yang disambut anggukan antusias dari kedelapan kepala yang lain.

"Aku sebenarnya terima-terima saja kalau diberikan job. Tapi masalahnya job kali ini adalah WGM. Ah, tidak maksudku masalahnya adalah kenapa acara WGM itu memasangkan kami? Apa mereka sudah gila menikahkan namja dengan namja?" Protes Sungmin tidak terima.

"Oh ayolah Min, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Aku juga dulu cukup menikmatinya, yah seperti sedang berpacaran dengan gadismu" Ucap Kangin santai.

"Kau sih enak hyung. Masalahnya pasanganku kali ini bukan gadis manapun, tapi seorang namja" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal, Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Ne, namja" Gumam Sungmin kesal. Bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah seorang namja normal yang, lalu kenapa ia harus menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Lagipula kenapa memasangkan kami? Bukankah acara itu untuk yang berbeda management?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi dengan nada protesnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang penting perusahaan sudah menyetujuinya dan kalian mau tak mau harus menerimanya. Shooting akan dimulai tiga hari lagi" Ucap Junghoon membuat KyuMin lagi-lagi dibuat serangan jantung.

"MWO? Tapi...tapi..." Ucap Sungmin terbata, tapi langsung terpotong oleh Junghoon.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Persiapkan saja diri kalian. Ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Ah, ternyata menunggu sepasang kekasih itu mengesalkan juga, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin semalam Kyuhyun-ah? Sampai kalian terlambat sekali bangun" Gurau Junghoon yang tentu dihadiahi teriakan tak terima dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Malam Harinya...

Makan malam sudah mereka lewati dengan diam, rupanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih kesal dengan perusahaan yang seenaknya saja memasangkan mereka terlebih para member yang malah lebih mendukung manager mereka daripada KyuMin. Sepanjang makan malam tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara melihat betapa gelapnya aura Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, padahal biasanya mereka akan ribut berebut makanan ataupun menjahili satu sama lain.

"Aish, bagaimana ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin gusar sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu lemah, tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

"Molla, kita tak bisa menolak" Ucap Kyuhyun pasrah yang disambut anggukan lemah Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Mau tak mau kita harus menerimanya. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Mohon bantuannya Kyuhyun-ssi" Ucap Sungmin seakan baru bertemu rekan kerjanya nanti. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Ne, mohon bantuannya juga Sungmin-ssi" Balas Kyuhyun, sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa geli karenanya.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan nanti Kyu? Masa kita harus seperti pasangan WGM yang lain? Aigoo" Ucap Sungmin frustasi.

"Molla! Anggap saja kita sedang memberikan fanservice. Ah hyung, ayo main game lagi" Ajak Kyuhyun yang dibalas deathglare imut dari Sungmin.

"Besok aku harus ke Jepang Kyu, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Junghoon hyung kalau menemukanku tidak tidur semalaman karena kau ajak main game bodoh itu" Ucap Sungmin kesal. Kesal karena ditengah kegusarannya tentang WGM si titisan iblis itu malah dengan santainya mengajaknya main game. Kyuhyun hanya meringis takut melihat Sungmin yang sedang galak saat, biasanya pasti namja kelinci itu dengan senang hati menerima ajakannya. Sepertinya suasana hati Sungmin benar-benar kacau.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin, esoknya ia langsung pergi ke Jepang selama dua hari untuk urusan pekerjaan di sana. Selama dua hari juga Kyuhyun disibukkan dengan kegiatannya hingga melupakan masalah WGM yang membuat mereka bingung setengah mati.

-/-/-/-

Tadi malam Sungmin baru tiba dari Jepang dan langsung saja terlelap sedangkan Kyuhyun pulang tengah malam, membuat mereka belum sempat membicarakan masalah WGM itu lagi. Hari yang (tak) dinanti pun tiba, sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di gedung SM ent. Mereka berdua bersama beberapa perwakilan dari acara We Got Married termasuk sang director sedang berapa di ruang meeting, mereka sedang membicarak bagaimana konsep WGM special gay(?) yang akan KyuMin bawakan nanti. Acara We Got Married yang akan mengusung tema gay(?) ini rencananya akan disiarkan bulan depan. Pihak WGM sendiri memilih untuk memberikan perkenalan berupa beberapa teaser untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja acara ini nantinya akan ditolak oleh masyarakat.

"Bagaimana? Kalian suka dengan konsepnya?" Tanya sang director dengan sangat bersemangat, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang wajahnya seketika memucat setelah mendengar penjelasan si director.

"Baiklah kalau begitu shooting akan kita lakukan hari ini di Namsan Tower siang ini. Aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya, kita bertemu di sana" Ucap director bernama Jang Myunghoon itu.

"Ne, terimakasih Mr. Jang" Ucap Sungmin sopan saat sang director akan keluar.

SKIP TIME

_Ribuan gembok yang terpasang di sepanjang pagar itu menjadi latar belakang pertama shooting mereka kali ini. Semua persiapan sudah lengkap dan shooting akan segera dimulai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga sudah bersiap di tempat mereka, tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari director Jang._

_"OKE. TAKE ONE. ACTION" Seru Mr. Jang dengan pengeras suara miliknya._

_Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali melirik arlojinya, ah dia sudah sangat terlambat. Semoga saja sang kekasih masih menunggunya. Melihat seseorang kini duduk manis di atas bench sambil memakan es krimnya membuat Kyuhyun segera menghampirinya. Ah, semoga saja namja manis itu tak marah._

_"Annyeong" Sapa Kyuhyun ragu. Mendengar suara yang sudah sengat dikenalnya segera saja Sungmin berpaling melihatnya._

_"Annyeong. Kau telat Kyunie" Ucap Sungmin datar, membuat Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin._

_"Mianhae, tadi shooting lebih lama dari biasanya. Sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin, sedangkan namja imut itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu karena rambutnya di acak-acak._

_"Rambutku berantakan Kyunie~" Ucap Sungmin kesal yang hanya dibalas gelak tawa dari Kyuhyun. _

_"Sudahlah Ming, sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil merapikan helaian rambut Sungmin yang berantakan. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah berbentuk kepala kucing yang ternyata adalah sebuah gembok. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat benda yang ditunjukkan Sungmin._

_"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun._

_"Aish, dasar. Ini untuk digantung di pagar itu Kyunie. Aku ingin sekali mencobanya sejak dulu" Ucap Sungmin bersemangat_.("Aish ini benar-benar menjijikkan" Batin Sungmin kesal karena harus ber-acting mesra dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng sendiri. "Bisa-bisa aku mati muda kalau begini" Batin Kyuhyun yang kini tengah beracting tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, hyung kesayangannya sendiri)

_"Aigoo kyeopta. Kajja" Ajak Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin segera menahannya._

_"Chamkan..." Ucap Sungmin lalu segera meraup habis es krim cone miliknya yang masih tersisa. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat bekas es krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Sungmin, dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera membersihkan bibir Sungmin dengan telunjuknya_.("Ini tidak ada di script" Batin mereka berdua mencelos. Sedangkan director Jang tersenyum puas melihat KyuMin yang sudah mulai berimprovisasi)

_Kini mereka tengah tertawa geli melihat pesan yang mereka tulis di gembok kecil itu. Segera mereka mendekati pagar yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam dan berbagai ukuran gembok yang sudah ada di sana sejak dulu. Kyuhyun memasang gembok itu diantara ribuan gembok di sana tak perlu mencolok ataupun menarik perhatian, cukup yang sederhana saja._

_"Semoga gembok ini tetap berada di sini selamanya" Ucap Sungmin senang._

_"Sekarang ke mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut yang dibalas dengan tingkah imut Sungmin yang sedang memikirkan tempat mana yang akan mereka datangi._

_"Aku lapar" Ucap Sungmin dengan manjanya, membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa lucu melihat tingkah ajaib Sungmin._

_"Baiklah, kajja kita cari makanan" Ajak Kyuhyun segera mengamit jemari Sungmin dan pergi dari sana._

"CUT" Teriak sang director. Senyum puas terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Bagus sekali Kyuhyun-ssi Sungmin-ssi. Kalian melakukannya dengan baik, tidak salah aku memilih kalian yang memang sudah dekat dan menjadi satu grup. Baiklah setelah ini kita pindah tempat ke restoran cepat saji" Ucap director Jang.

"Ne, Kamsahamnida Mr. Jang" Ucap Sungmin sedikit membungkuk.

"Aish, seenaknya saja mereka memberikan konsep menjijikkan seperti itu" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal setelah director Jang pergi. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan setuju. Pikirnya konsep yang mereka bawakan terlalu berlebihan. Kalau pasangan lain akan terlihat canggung di episode-episode awal, sebaliknya mereka malah harus sudah mesra. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kyu, normalnya berapa lama acara ini bertahan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kudengar Qian dan Nickhun melakukan WGM selama satu setengah tahun" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat.

"MWO? Satu setengah tahun? Aish, micheo"

T.B.C

Annyeong...

Aigoo... banyak sekali ternyata respon yang diberikan... Terimakasih banyak yeorobeun...

Kamsahamnida~ *bow

Ah, seharusnya ff ini sudah publish tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi karena saya punya urusan yang sangat penting menyangkut persiapan ospek, ff ini jadi terbengkalai. Cheongmal mianhae... Silahkan gantung saya di pohon tomat saudara2 ToT

Cerita chapter 1 mungkin meleset jauh dari apa yang diharapkan yeorobeun... Saya minta maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

Hanya itu saja dari saya... Dan satu lagi.. mohon doanya ya supaya saya bisa menjalani ospek dengan lancar..hehe.. :'D

Kamsahamnida...

Annyeong~

Review Juseyo~


End file.
